Green Panic
by Sufferingzombie
Summary: The Green Dino Gem has been found and has been tainted! The holder is in trouble and so are the rangers. Can asking for help from ast teams save the Green Ranger or is she destined to die fighting for her freedom?
1. Despair

Me No Own.

Chapter One: Despair

She didn't know what day it was, or what time. She didn't know how long she'd been hanging by her arms in the cold, damp cell, nor did she really care. She was in so much pain from whatever the dino freak was doing to her, or rather _trying_ to do to her, that she had spent most of her time there semi-conscious; her mind going through her past as the black Spirit Ranger.

FLASH

_The power has chosen you. You _are_ the Thunderbird; rising from the depths of despair and imprisonment to fly again. This is your _destiny…

FLASH

Fighting. Always fighting. Duck, spin kick, dodge. Get hit, fall and get right back up. Her teammates, nowhere in sight. She was alone again, as she always was.

FLASH

The spirit of the Thunderbird seeming to fight within her for a moment, what he was fighting, she didn't know. In her mind's eye his feathers faded from their normal ink black to an almost iridescent green before snapping back to black, almost as if forced to be that color…

FLASH

The Spirit Rangers stood around the remains of their foe. They'd finally won.

One by one they left. Warren first, his time as the blue badger ranger over for good, or so he hoped; going back to his life of race cars and sports.

Next was Alicia, the yellow serpent; back to her own life as a teenaged genius, back to university and the life of an accredited chemist.

Then Gus left; the white bear. He went back to his life as a mechanic and inventor; patents pending on four inventions that were guaranteed to go global very soon.

Theo stayed a bit longer, just staring at the smoldering remains of their enemy's base, standing five feet away from her and not even registering her presence. The red cougar; the leader of the team; also a football star at the high school and a local hero.

Finally Sasha, the pink gazelle, was the last to leave her standing there alone. Sasha was going back to her life as a model and actress, a posh life that she'd never really left, not even as a ranger.

They were the most mis-matched team in the history of the rangers, their powers not so much choosing them as simply falling to them. Except for _her_, her power was hers and hers alone, the thunderbird singing in joy, gloating to the other spirits that he had found his home while they had to settle for close matches. She stood, looking at the smoldering pile that had been their enemy's stronghold and mourned. She mourned for her enemies, knowing that some were once innocent and deserved her tears.

FLASH

That had been nearly a year before her capture in her home town of Ruby Point. The rangers had fought the evil overlord known only as Malvinoa and his ilk for a year and a half before that and had finally won after an all out assault on his base of operations. It was a long, hard battle, but in the end they emerged victorious and all without alerting the various other ranger teams of their existence. They had gone on with their lives as normal, never really hung out together, never really changed, just added rangering on the side. So she had remained lonely, without friends her age; she had kept up the apartments where she lived and kept cooking for some of the home-bound residents. Nothing in her life really changed except that she would come home with bruises and untreated wounds and her purchasing of first aid equipment went up drastically. Finally the apartment manager had gotten an actual super who knew what they were doing and she'd been expelled from school because of her reputation. She'd known that the school had wanted to kick her out since she'd arrived, but they hadn't been able to until her guardian, the landlady of the complex where she lived, had died. The kind elderly woman had left her a house out in the woods around a town called Reefside, where there was a public high school, so she'd packed up and had actually been on the way there when some freaky cyborg looking guy had come out of nowhere and grabbed her. Now she hung, where she'd hung for who knows how long, her body twitching with pain as the green gem that the dino freak had been trying to push on her pulsed sickly.


	2. Green Raptor

Me still no own.

Chapter Two: Green Raptor

She was still in a lot of pain, the gem burning into her skin through the shackle on her right wrist; she hardly noticed that among the other pains inflicting themselves on her body and mind, but the weight of the gem and the fact that it was no longer pulsing made it feel almost welcoming within her core. She could feel the cool texture of skin surrounding her core, mixing with feathers that danced with lightning as her new companion and her old companion met and mingled. She could feel that the Raptor didn't want to be evil; didn't want to follow the dino-freak, but had no choice as its gem was tainted. She did all that she could to sooth the Raptor and she could feel its appreciation and love, but it wasn't enough…there was something missing, but whenever she asked the Raptor would become sad and draw in on itself. She walked into the Cyber cafe and sighed deeply; there were too many people there for her to be comfortable, she shouldn't have been there and she knew it. A twinge of pain from the shackle around her left wrist was a bitter reminder that her will was no longer her own. She was too tired to fight, but with a little more time she could give Elsa a fight before she was dragged back for more 'programming'.

She would play the game as little as possible until she got her chance to get out.

One way or another.

ASTRICKSDON'TFRIKKIN'WORK

Kira finished her set and accepted a water bottle from Trent gratefully.

"Great job Kira, the new songs are really good."

"Thanks Ethan."

The five rangers had gathered around a table near the stage and a bit removed from the others around; they had claimed it as their table when none of them had anything else they had to do. Trent had the night off and thus had joined them instead of bussing tables for Haley and Kira was quite comfortable tucked into his side beneath his arm. Ethan was tapping away at his laptop and Conner and Dr. O were discussing soccer for some odd reason. Dr. O was the only one who noticed the girl walk into the café and felt a slight sense of foreboding as he took in her lithe form. She was taller than average, about three inches taller than Kira and actually looked a bit emaciated, though the camouflage jacket she wore hid her figure from sight her face was too thin to be normal. Her hair was held in a bundle of braids high on her head, the ends dangling to the base of her shoulder blades, the ends glinting with charms and feathers that seemed oddly appropriate. She was tanned and Tommy could see that her eyes were just little too bright, the odd violet color nearly glowing, though Tommy knew that it was impossible to have eyes that color. She looked around the café and Tommy watched her, suspicion rising in his gut as his battle-honed senses told him urgently that something was wrong.

He had no idea just how right he was.

NONEOFTHESYMBOLS_FRIKKIN'_WORK

She looked around the Café and smiled slightly at the sight of the rangers. She'd been shown the files that the dino-freak and the freakette had on them and had memorized their names and statistics.

Conner McKnight, Dino Thunder red ranger; had the tyranno staff and the matching zord, thus had the Tyrannosaurus Rex as his guardian. Team leader, Conner was the 'body' ranger, the strongest of the team.

Ethan James, Dino Thunder blue ranger; had the tricera shield and the matching zord, he had the triceratops as his guardian. He was the brains of the team and was considered a 'computer geek'.

Kira Ford, Dino Thunder yellow ranger; had the terra grips with the matching zord and she had the pterodactyl as a guardian. She was the heart of the team and was the one who often kept the boys in line.

Trent Fernandez, Dino Thunder white ranger; had the drago dagger and the drago zord and guardian. He was the formerly evil ranger, the one whom had gotten a hold of the tainted dino gem before the dino freak had found the green gem and screwed it up. He was the one who gave her hope that this would all end somehow.

Finally there was the ranger legend himself, Dr. Tommy Oliver. Formerly a green, white, and red ranger, he held the black dino gem, the power of the brachio. His weapon was the brachio staff and his guardian, besides the other he had from his 'ninja' days, was the brachiosaur. He also gave her hope as he too had started out evil and had somehow become the greatest ranger on Earth. Even her old team had heard of him, and they had purposefully kept themselves under the radar and tried to ignore the fact that there were other rangers out there. A twinge of pain in her wrist told her that it was time to leave and start her mission, much as she was loath to do so she took one last glance at the group in the corner. Looking at them there in the café, she felt the Raptor stir slightly and the hole that had filled them both since the beginning of this latest debacle filled slightly as the Raptor finally acknowledged what it was that was missing, what was making him so upset.

His friends were no longer with him, with them. They were the enemy…and they didn't even know it.

STILLNOTWORKING

The other rangers noticed that Dr. O was watching someone and they all turned to look, only to see the back of a young woman walk out of the café without walking all the way in.

"Dr. O?"

"Something about her…it's…off."

Kira looked confused and thus asked what the others wanted to.

"Off? Off how?" Dr. O shook his head.

"Don't know yet, just…off."

An explosion from outside made him forget all about the girl with the braids and the haunted eyes.

She looked on sadly as the blasts from her weapons caused mass chaos and panicked the people she had once protected, though really she had only protected the people of Haven, not Reefside. What little comfort the Raptor could give he did, along with the Thunderbird, but it wasn't enough; the guilt was going to kill her before Elsa had a chance to. She said nothing as she blasted away, careful never to hit anyone or come close to hitting anyone. She had impeccable aim and was not afraid of whatever consequences the dino-freak would come up with for her 'ill aim'. She wasn't going to hurt anyone if she didn't have to.

She felt more than heard the entrance of the rangers; she felt the presence of their guardians and wanted to weep at the curious feeling she was getting from them. They were asking who she was and why she was doing this. Why was their friend the Raptor acting like this?

Still she said nothing as the battle was joined, her heart tearing itself to pieces the whole time.

.

Conner stood shocked at the sight of an evil _green_ ranger before becoming angry and incredulous.

"What the hell?! Green? An evil _green_? Dr. O, I thought there weren't any more dino gems!"

"We never knew how many there actually were Conner. As it is we were lucky to find the five that we did."

"Actually Dr. O, Mesogog found the black and white gems."

"Ethan, not helping. Dr. O, what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure Kira, but we have to fight him."

Kira wasn't happy at having to fight another evil ranger; it brought back too many memories of Trent being evil for her liking. She watched as the ranger stood, not attacking, not giving a self-important monologue, just standing there, waiting. Conner finally got impatient and snapped at the ranger.

"What do you want?"

The green ranger cocked their head, the tooth-encrusted helmet somehow looking almost innocent at the odd angle.

"Nothing. I want nothing but freedom. Can you give me that freedom red ranger? Can you kill me if you have to, if it will free me?"

The voice shocked them all, low and softly spoken, the words took a moment to register and they hit the group at about the same time something else did.

The voice was female. The green ranger, the _evil_ green ranger, was a girl.

They were not given much time to ponder however as Elsa appeared and shoved the green ranger.

"Get over there and fight them. Lord Mesogog is not pleader with your poor aim nor with your hesitance."

The green ranger looked over at Elsa, the helmet as emotionless as it ever was, before the ranger suddenly seemed to make up her mind about something. She fell into a fighting stance and the dino rangers went to do the same when she shocked them all. She whirled into a perfect spin kick, slamming her foot into Elsa's head and sending the woman to the ground. The green ranger stiffened and the dino rangers watched in shock as the bracelet that they just noticed circling her wrist began to spark black and green and they were appalled when the green ranger fell to her knees and began to whimper in pain. Elsa stumbled to her feet and grabbed the green ranger, her eyes filled with hatred as she hissed her next words loud enough for the rangers to hear.

"I'm going to enjoy our next session little traitor."

Before anyone could react the two were gone in a flash of light as an invisi-portal picked the two up, leaving the rangers alone on the street, confused and worried about the newest ranger who perhaps wasn't as much of an enemy as they thought she was.


End file.
